


Warrior's Heart

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But he leaves with Dick instead of Lydia, Dick is so done, Dragons, Jason is a knight in Whiterun, M/M, No Dragonborn, alternate universe - skyrim, jason is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: Dick Grayson, native to Cyrodiil, has accidentally found himself on Skyrim territory. He's picked up by Imperials who think he's a thief, but right before he's beheaded a dragon attacks.Now Dick is stuck in Skyrim, and he finds himself battling dragons, slaughtering bandits, stealing, and what in Tamriel is this Dark Brotherhood people keep on talking about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in the future, every chapter after this will be leading up to this exact chapter.

“Stupid idiot,” Dick grunted, half dragging Jason away from the enemy and behind a large boulder. He knew it wouldn’t keep them out of sight for long, but Jason was injured and he had to make sure the man was okay. “Next time at least make sure you’re wearing armor!” 

 

Jason groaned in response, opening his eyes to squint up at Dick against the sunlight. “You were about to get killed.” 

 

“No I wasn’t! Unlike you, I’m not stupid enough to face the thing head on!” 

 

Jason was glaring this time, and pushed himself upright. He winced in pain, but a moment later scowled in Dick’s direction. “I was saving you, asshole. It’s my job.” 

 

Dick felt a frown tug at his lips. Jason was hired to help protect him, with his life if he needed to, but they had developed a bond during their travels together. Dick wanted to think Jason was protecting him for that rather then just out of duty. “Just stay back here for a bit,” Dick said instead. Jason looked away, he probably saw the flash of hurt in Dick’s eyes. After a moment of silence he shook his head, “You know we’ll both die if we stay here. We need to kill it, we won’t get out of this alive if we hide. It has our scent, it will never stop chasing us.” 

 

Dick flinched as a piercing roar reached their ears, and Jason automatically reached for his weapon. They both looked up to see a large golden reptile head peek over the boulder. 

 

“Move!” Dick yelled, grabbing Jason by the arm and yanking him to his feet. Jason seemed to forget about the wound as he ran into the forest with Dick. The trees wouldn’t hold back the dragon for long, but it gave them enough room to recover the best they could. 

 

“Dick,” Jason said eventually when they both got their breath back. “I’m okay to fight.” 

 

Dick gave him a _look,_ and Jason scowled at him. “I’m serious. I’ve been trained to do this, I’ve been doing it way longer then you.” 

 

For a moment Dick was silent, until he gave a long sigh. “Fine,” he rummaged through his bag and pulled out the remnants of Dick’s old armor. Jason had lost his in a fight. He’d been knocked out and the bastard had taken all of his weapons and armor, but Dick still carried around some of his own. Now Dick handed those belongings to Jason, who took them gratefully. He did look grumpy when Dick handed him a bow and arrows however. 

 

“Jason, if you go out there you’re going to get yourself killed,” he couldn’t hold anything back. He knew Jason wouldn’t like hearing it, but it was the only way to keep them alive. “You’ll be holding me back.” 

 

Now it was Jason’s turn to look hurt, but Dick didn’t look away, even though guilt was making his stomach churn. “Stay here and use that, don’t come out no matter what. Promise?” 

 

Jason gave him a hard look before averting his eyes to the ground. “I’m guessing you’ll be where the action is?” 

 

“You know me too well,” Dick joked. He had to joke. It was his way of coping. Of holding back all of the feelings he had bottled inside of him. 

Jason apparently didn’t feel like holding back that day, because he pulled Dick into a long kiss, leaving the other boy utterly baffled. Dick hadn’t been expecting that, especially not from Jason, and touched his lips before looking up at Jason. Jason just smirked at him, “For luck. Now help me put this armor on.” 

 

Dick wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss Jason back or punch him. Well, he wanted to kiss him, but now he knew that he’d only be thinking about that surprise kiss. Even as he tightened the armor around Jason he knew that his mind was elsewhere. That was why he wanted to punch him, because with Dick distracted they could both end up dead. 

 

Once Jason was fully geared up and had his bow out, an arrow at the ready, they started to head back to the clearing where the dragon was waiting. It wasn’t on the ground, but flying high in the sky, circling the place that Dick was now about to go to. Dick knew its keen eyes would be able to see him clearly even at that height, and hiding would be pointless if the dragon was airborn. He would have to be quick, it was his only chance at survival now. 

 

Jason had climbed into a tree, and was sitting on one of the branches, hidden from sight. Just like they had planned. 

 

Even though Dick couldn’t see Jason, he heard the twang of the arrow, and the roar of pain from the dragon was unmistakable. Dick walked out into the open, and the dragon set its sights on him. It pulled down into a steep dive and landed on the ground so hard that the shaking knocked Dick off his feet. There was another ‘twang’, along with another roar of pain, and Dick quickly shot back to his feet. The dragon was staring at him, unaware of Jason. She probably thought Jason was dead, the blood scent would be messing with her senses for at least a little while. Dick pulled out his double swords and dodged flames by rolling out of the way. The dragon growled, obviously frustrated. She was probably used to easier prey, but she was also a dragon. Her very _instinct_ was to not give up. She would chase Dick and Jason to the end of the Earth until they were both dead, and she would die trying. 

 

Another arrow embedded itself in her side, blood squirting from the wound. She turned her long neck and head to pull out the arrow, snapping it in half with her long teeth. While she was distracted Dick lunged at her, digging both blades straight into the side of her neck. Her head whipped around again, and she roared so loud the only thing Dick could hear was a loud ringing in his ears. He vaguely felt himself being thrown into the air, until he felt sharp teeth digging into his ankle. He let out a cry of pain that he couldn’t hear and stabbed her in the jaw. Blood was flying everywhere, and the dragon appeared to be getting tired, but she was more interested in killing him then her own self-preservation. The dragon shook from a roar so loud Dick could actually hear it through the ringing in his own ears, and he glanced up to see an arrow sticking out of her eye. It might have been a good thing if the dragon hadn’t dropped Dick, who landed right on his back. He was stunned for a moment, but as soon as he regained control he realized that the ringing was lower. His hearing was coming back. He tore his swords into the her left wing, which turned out to be a mistake when she raised it from the ground. It smacked against the tree Jason had been hiding in, and Dick heard him screaming for a moment and then plain silence. No more arrows were coming from his direction anymore. Dick allowed himself a short moment of complete and utter panic, desperately wanting to hear his voice again, even if it was pain-filled, but there was nothing. With a growl of rage he rolled under the dragon and stabbed her right in the belly. He just managed to slide himself out at the last minute when the dragon collapsed onto her side, dead. Dick stared at the dragon, but didn’t allow himself to feel any victory like he would have normally. Not with Jason’s life at risk. Not even bothering to check and make sure the dragon was dead Dick raced off into the forest, ignoring his own pain when he spotted Jason. Jason was lying on the ground, as still as the rocks surrounding him, and there was blood covering the right side of his face. Dick didn’t waste a moment in running over to him and falling to his knees beside Jason. He held out a shaky hand to cup Jason’s cheek, smearing some of the blood. Dick’s heart felt like it had stopped. The last time he had felt like this was when he watched his parents fall to their deaths. “Jason… Jay…” the words came past his lips in a whisper. Jason was still. Too still. 

 

But he wasn’t dead.

 

Dick felt relief course through his veins at the slight rise and fall of Jason’s chest. He was still breathing. He was hurt, he was unconscious, he probably had no idea if Dick was even alive, but he wasn’t dead. And Dick was going to make sure it stayed that way. 

 

The older boy almost dropped Jason when he first picked him up, both because Jason was a lot heavier then he looked, especially with the armor on, and Dick was starting to feel the pain in his back and ankle from his tangle with the dragon. He kissed Jason as he thought about where the closest town was that would be most likely to have a healer. It wasn’t too far, Dick would be able to carry him on foot. It was risky to move Jason like this, but it was even riskier for them to stay there. More beasts would return - dragon or otherwise - when night fell, and Dick wouldn’t be able to fend them off. Not for long. 

 

So he limped his way to the closest town, Jason occasionally slipping into and out of consciousness, but he had looked so relieved and _alive_ when he saw Dick was there, and that was what mattered most to Dick. Jason would live, Dick would live. They would keep that promise to protect each other to the day they died, which wouldn’t be for a very long time. 


End file.
